The Forgiveness Only She Can Give
by rayne 24
Summary: When jealousy rears up within a family, a daughter was pushed away and into a lifestyle no one could have imagined. When circumstances forces her to return, would she be able to heal the shattered family?AH?OOC Full Summary on Profile-NO UNDER 18 PLEASE!
1. Her Return

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**THE FORGIVENESS ONLY SHE CAN GIVE.**

**CHAPTER ONE: HER RETURN.**

**Edward's POV.**

_~ The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness ~_

_Victor Hugo_.

If someone had tried to prepare me for this encounter, they would have failed miserably. Nothing anyone could have said to me would have prepared me for this. From the moment she stepped onto the stage there was no doubt left lingering in my mind that this night was not going to be easy at all.

Since her disappearance on that summer's night, so much had happened in my life; in my family's life. In the space of seven years, my brothers and I had gained wives but lost our parents. We had gone through college and earned degrees but were no longer our father's pride and joy. We had started families and while our children were the heart and soul that pulsed through our parents' home, we were now strangers in our mother's heart.

Standing there in front of the entire population of Forks, or at least most of the inhabitants, she looked breathtaking. Her thin yet beautifully curved frame was covered in an elegant knee-length black dress. Her eyes, that once smoldered, now burned with a fierceness and vigor that I was yet to see grace any woman. Her skin still held its creamy flawlessness and her hair cascaded down her back with its signature coffee-brown colour.

From her physical appearance but more importantly her attire, it was plain to see that she was living a life full of luxury; the luxury I once dreamed of for my family but can no longer give. I did not need my sister-in-law to tell me that the clothing and jewelry that she adorned bore a hefty price tag. The way her earring sparkled and threw rainbows against the far walls of the room, even in the dim light of the auditorium, was proof enough that she wore diamonds. But even if I was a fool and could not tell she was well of by what she wore, I would have certainly been able to when I looked at the ring on her left hand; the ring that signified her union with another.

As she began her speech, I became entranced by the way her lips moved. Just like in her youth, her lips still held that pinkish hue that made them look so lush and soft. Her voice was soft and gentle reminding me of the calm and peace her voice once brought to me when she sang the nonsensical nursery rhymes of our youth but it was her words that cut throw me like a knife made with the sharpest of steel.

My grandfather always told me that it was the person who showed emotion that cared the most and it was now that I saw the true depth of that statement. As time and her speech progressed, her tiny hands became clenched fist and her delicate frame shook violently as tears streamed down her face. Her plea was simple as she begged the youth of Forks not to walk the path she did; to not become a victim like she did.

My wife held my hand firmly in hers as her body trembled with her own sorrow. My wife, like my mother, had the ability to love endlessly and I knew hearing this story was tearing her apart. Without a moment's hesitation, I pulled my wife into my chest as she sobbed. My brothers too, had their wives cradled to their chest but there was a marginal difference between the tears my wife shed and the tears my sisters-in-law shed.

Standing directly behind our guest speaker, was the man to whom I owed dearly and even though we were yet to meet, I knew that if he should ever need anything of me, I would gladly answer to his call.

There were several moments during her speech where she would freeze or where her emotions were too much for her to bear and it was in these moments that he would, gently and lovingly, place his hand on her back, silently offering her the comfort that only he could give; the comfort a husband gives to his wife. Even though to some, those simple touches meant little, to me and my entire family, it showed the deep level of adoration, love and commitment that was shared between them.

Also present on the stage, lingering in the shadows, was Chief of Police, Charlie Swan and his wife of a little over ten years now, Sue Swan. Since that day, almost seven years ago, I had gained a lot of respect for them and at the same time, lost the ability to look them in the eye since my shame crippled me.

I did not know how much more of this that I could have taken and judging by the looks on the faces of my brothers, I was not the only one at the end of their road. My heart, soul and conscience could not bear any more. But as faith would have it, she had decided that she had shared all she could have and left the stage sobbing quietly into the arms of the man she now called her husband.

In a suffocating silence, my family and I walked out of the auditorium into the car park and stood waiting for our parents to meet us before we separated for the night.

Fifteen minutes later, my parents arrived with my father supporting most of my mother's weight against his chest as her pained cries could be heard across the parking lot. Immediately, on seeing my mother's distress, my wife shot out for my side and raced to my mother.

"Oh mama!" She sobbed as she let her own tears fall.

"So much pain, Angela. So much pain. And she has so much more to tell." Esme, my mother cried clutching Angela to her chest as my father brought his arms around both their shaking forms.

"Wh-h-hat-t do you mean?" Angela stuttered over her tears refusing to pull away from their embrace, taking comfort as a parental mantel settled around her; a comfort I longer received.

"She stopped because she said it looked like we, the audience, couldn't bear anymore. Selfless as always." Esme responded with a watery chuckle as she pulled back to cup Angela's face in her hands.

It was unspoken knowledge that of all three of the daughters-in-law, my wife was the favorite. My parents openly despised Alice and Rosalie and had on more than one occasion, refused to acknowledge them as Cullens. But try as we might, there was no way that my brothers could have changed our parents' views. After all, they knew. They knew what we did.

"Selfless as always? What do you mean? Did you know her before?" My angel asked softly raising her head to look at both my parents in utter confusion.

"Of course we knew her. Weren't you told?" My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, asked as he placed his hand around my mother's waist as he turned an accusing eye towards us.

"Told what?" She asked glancing between me and my parents. "Please dad! What was I not told?" Angela pleaded.

"Before I answer you, answer me this- have you ever heard of our guest speaker before just now?"

"No," She answered simply, her brow furrowing together.

"Why does that not surprise me?" my mother asked rhetorically with a dark chuckle. "Man enough to destroy a life, to rip a child away from its mother but not man enough to admit his crimes." She continued as she turned to stare in our direction.

"Well dear, I think your husband and his brothers should have been man enough to tell you about her but since they clearly aren't, I will tell you." My mother sneered in our direction.

"Mrs. Cullen, please, is it possible for us to conduct this conversation in a more private place?" Rosalie asked in the cautious tone that she used while conversing with my parents.

"No!" My father snapped, causing us all to recoil in fear. "Why should we care? Do you not want people to know what you are capable of? After all you should always be proud of what you accomplished no matter the cost."

As soon as my father's rant was over, my mother turned her attention back to Angela.

"That woman who spoke tonight is the only child of the chief of police and his first wife Renee."

"Wait, the Chief has a daughter?"

"Yes dear. She was born on the thirteenth of September, 1988. Her name is Isabella but to close friends and family she goes by Bella. If you had been lucky to meet Bella seven years ago, you would have been meeting someone completely different. At the age of fifteen, Bella was full of life, loving, humble, got straight A's. She was perfect but she grew up without a mother. Now as you know I always wanted a daughter but God would not grant me such a gift but now I believed it came with good reason. Emmett, as you know, was the youngest of my sons and he was already in kindergarten when Isabella was born and since your father-in-law over here insisted I stop working when I first got pregnant with Edward, I had a lot of free time. So after talking to Charlie, I became Bella's nanny of sort but as time passed she became more to me, to us." My mother said clasping my father's hand in hers.

"Very soon, Bella became a very important member of our family; so important that on her thirteenth birthday Carlisle and I presented her with a locket engraved with the Cullen crest on it. In every sense of the word Isabella Swan was a Cullen but then things changed. Her world was shattered. Rumors began to fly and spread how she was a whore; that she slept with married men. The rumors were horrid just like the people who spread them." my mother huffed shoot a glare in the direction of my sisters-in-law but Angela did not seem to notice as her vision blurred with tears.

"What caused it? What caused the rumors? Was there any base to it?" Angela asked cautiously as if fearing the answer.

"No one knew what triggered the rumors at the time but we soon discovered it was simply jealousy that reared its ugly head. And like all rumors, none of it was true." My father answered wiping the tears from my wife's eye and gently seating her on a near by bench as her frame began to shake.

"And after?"

"Well dear, she was alienated, shunned, insulted. The list goes on and on. Charlie, Carlisle and myself tried our best to protect her but we were only three against every one else. We tried everything we could to protect her but it was not enough. Then one day it was just too much and she ran. For five years we searched. We never could give up hope; wouldn't give up hope and then, just like she left, she came back."

"What?"

"On our thirtieth wedding anniversary, she sent us a letter congratulating us and telling us that she would be in touch." My mother revealed leaving every single one of us in shock.

"And she did just that." My father added with a chuckle.

"What happened to her in those five years?" Angela whispered.

"She told you tonight dear. She told everyone what happened during those five years. Why do you think so many people were crying? It was guilt; the guilt over what they did" My father responded taking Angela into one of his signature paternal hugs.

"So when do I meet my sister? I mean you did say you consider her a…." My mother gently shushed my wife with a chuckle.

"Tomorrow at lunch. I invited her to join both of us and to bring Jacob along."

"Jacob?"

"Her husband." My mother clarified before bursting out in one of the most love-filled smiles I had seen in a long time. "Oh gosh Carlisle, she's home. Our baby girl is home." My mother gushed.

With a hearty chuckle, my father placed a delicate kiss on my mother's forehead. "Yes, dear. She's home. Finally baby girl Cullen is home. After all she is more of a Cullen than some."

And there it was; the reminder of how our parents thought of us; of how much anger they still held against us. After all, we were the ones at fault. We were the ones who drove Isabella Swan away and tore the only daughter our parents knew, right from their hands and for that we will always pay.

Author's Note: So give me a review and let me know what you think. Also check out the blog for all the pictures. The link is on my profile.


	2. Her Home

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**THE FORGIVENESS ONLY SHE CAN GIVE.**

**Chapter Two.**

**Bella's POV.**

**Marriage does not unite two people; it entangles them:**

**ABRAHAM MILLER, ****Unmoral Maxims**

Two hours, fifty-two minutes and twenty seconds until we reach Forks.

Two hours, fifty-two minutes and nineteen seconds until we reach Forks.

Two…

"Stop it." I heard my husband's voice gently demand as he pried my fingers from his arm that I had been clutching with unseen strength.

"Stop what?" I said dumbly with a slightly apologetic look on my face as I tried to smooth away the indentation I had made on his arms with my finger-nails.

"Stop the final countdown that you have playing in that head of yours." He said with a small smile on his face as he briefly took his eyes of the road to look at me.

"I don't have a final countdown running in my head." I said sounding very much like a petulant child.

"Right Bella. I'll believe that." He said indulgently as he pulled my hand up to his lips for a gentle kiss.

It had been seven years since I left Forks behind and I never thought, even in my wildest of dreams that I would be returning. I never wanted to but I was compelled to do so.

"Sweetheart, talk to me." Jacob said softly, not once taking his eyes of the road as he effortless changed the gears of our car; speeding towards Forks.

"I'm scared Jake. I can't do this. I can't go back there." I replied automatically. This was one of the things I loved about my relationship with Jacob. I, for some reason, could always just tell him how I felt. I never had the need to keep something from him. After all he had seen me at my absolute worst.

"Bella, baby, you can. You know you can. You are one of the strongest people I know. You have literally been to hell and back. You can do this sweetheart." His reassurances were kind and sweet but they did nothing. I knew that even though I had told him everything that had happened to me in Forks, it was nothing compared to what actually happened in Forks.

"These were some demons I never thought I'll have to face again. I mean Jake, what if nothing has changed. What if they are the same way? I can't go through that hell twice in one lifetime. I don't know if I'll make it through this one."

"For the love of all that is holy! Bella, you sound like you are being forced to walk the plank into the shark infested waters below. Isabella, you are my wife. I took an oath with God as my witness to love, cherish and protect you until God himself has decided to take me away from you. I love you Isabella. You are not returning to Forks on your own. I will be there and I will protect you from everything and anything. Yes, I agree with you when you say that you have your demons to face, but we shall face them together, just like everything before. Okay?"

"I know Jake. It's just hard." I mumbled as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I know it is, sweetheart. I know it is." And with that no further words are spoken as we allowed a comfortable silence to fall over us that soon lulled me to sleep.

"My beautiful Bella, we have arrived." Jacob whispered as he gently cupped my face in his large hands. Even though I knew that he knew that I was awake, I refused to open my eyes and just relished in my husband's touch; a touch that signified so much to me- love, security, sanity.

"Bella, sweetheart, you need to open your eyes to see the new house; our new home."

"I'm sure I'll still love it with my eyes closed." I sighed softly while nuzzling Jake's hand with my nose.

"As your husband and the man, who orchestrated the building of our home, I will take that as a compliment but I made changes to the plans you gave me Bella." Jake admitted sheepishly as he ran his hands down the side of my face.

"What did you do?" I asked cautiously while opening one of my eyes to my guilty husband.

"I made changes. When we first decided to move back to Forks, what did I tell you?" Jacob asked smiling at me with complete and unrequited love.

"To talk to the architect you sent and give him the plans for my dream home." I answered, still very wary of where this conversation was headed.

"And did you?"

"No," I admitted. "My dream house is little bit on the pricey side, Jake."

"Isabella, sweetie, we have been over this and over this. Money is not something that could limit us. Because of my father and the ridiculously large salary I am paid, we could buy a private island and not feel it."

"A private island, Jake? Seriously?" I asked while raising my eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe not the whole island but you get my point." He replied.

"I know we don't need money and I know we are well of financially but Jake, do we really need to spend so much money? Can't we just be comfortable?" I asked as I played with his wedding ring.

"Yes we can be comfortable and no we don't need to spend all that money but Bella, I studied my ass of in college to get my business and cooperative law degrees so that I could provide for my family and I plan to do just that. I know spending money is not your thing but I want you to live like a queen because you are my queen. And when we have kids, I want them to run free and having a big home with lots of room just makes that dream so much closer to reality." Jacob said softly while looking out the window.

"How many kids we talking, bub?" I asked trying to little the mood as I noticed how tense my husband looked.

"As many as you give me." He said before leaning over to place a searing kiss on my lips. However when I pulled back something caught my eyes which in turn caused me to burst out in laughter.

"Jake," I said through my giggles, "who is that?" I asked pointing to a very round-bellied man who was bouncing on the soles of his feet while waving a handkerchief in the air.

"Who?" Jake asked turning to where I had pointed. "Oh, that's Harry Samson. He's our groundskeeper. His wife Janet is our cook and Leah their daughter is the housekeeper."

"Housekeeper? Cook? Groundkeeper? Jacob how big is this house?" I asked, slightly afraid now.

"Well why don't you turn around and look? I know you are avoiding it." He said softly while turning my face gently in the direction of the house.

"Jake…." I whispered completely in awe at what I was seeing. The house…our home was beautiful. With a shaking hand I reached out and opened my car door. Thankfully, Jake had enough sense to know I would need so help actually getting out the car and came around to my side of the door as my feet first touched the ground.

"Jake, are you sure this is ours?" I asked; wanting this to be real.

"As sure as my love for you. Do you like it?" He asked as his hands encircled my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder as we both looked at our home.

There was a peace and tranquility that surround this creation. It was by no means a small house and not something I would have normally looked at but knowing I wanted a family with his man, brought forth a love and deep seated affection for this home.

"I could see it Jake." I whispered as he leaned into my neck, placing a gentle kiss there.

"See what?" He asked softly as he allowed me a moment to take in everything.

"A little boy running around here; tripping and falling over everything and then there's our little girl. She's definitely a daddy's girl; running out of the house and into your arms as soon as you come back from work. It's perfect."

But as much as I would have loved to stay here, trapped in my husband's embrace, fully appreciating and admiring the beauty of the home he had built for us to start our life together in Forks, our groundkeeper, Old man Harry had other ideas.

"Finally, I get to meet the young Mrs. Black in person." He shouted out as he made his way over to where we were standing. "Madam, my name is Harry Samson and I am your groundskeeper." He said with a slight bow.

"Thank you, Harry but please call me Bella. The Mrs. and Madam part makes me feel old." I said chuckling while moving to embrace the jovial man.

"Jake, meh boy!" Harry exclaimed. "Finally made it up I see."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Samson. How are you today?" Jake asked with a chuckle as Harry started to shift from side to side with impatience.

"I am fine. Now hurry along you two. Let me show you the place."

"Thank you," I said softly to Harry while turning to playfully glare at Jake. "I had no idea that the house would be so huge."

"Well let's get the show underway." Jake said as he laughed slightly at my facial expression. Sighing softly, I turned my head into his chest and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" My husband called softly.

"Jake?" I said almost as soft as a whisper, "I love you."

If it was one thing I was known for, it was random moments of affection but with a husband like Jacob…who could blame me?

Without a word, Jacob lifted my chin gently and looked down at me with an indescribable look on his face. Slowly, he lowered his lips onto mine in a gentle chaste kiss that left my heart thumping out a disjointed rhythm.

"As I love you." He said softly, placing his forehead against my own.

Sighing, I moved myself so that I was comfortably tucked into my husband's side as I once again turned to face Ole Man Harry who had maturely started whistling show tunes during my moment of affection to my husband.

"Ah, young love. What I wouldn't give to be young and in love again?" He said chuckling with an almost dazed look on his face.

"And what is that comment supposed to mean, Harry?" A voice rang out which caused Harry's eyes to widen in fear as he visibly gulped.

"Nothing, dear." Harry responded turning in the direction from which the voice came. It was only then that I noticed that there were two other women standing not more than ten feet away from us. They were both dressed similarly and bore a striking resemblance to one another.

"Don't you dear me. I heard you loud and clear. Don't you dare try to get yourself out of this one!" The older of the two women fumed. "Why don't you take a step over here so that I can throttle you with my rolling pin?"

"Darling wife, the only reason why I said that was because I was remembering all the fun I had with you when we were younger; all the times I arrived late to work because of the many late night and early morning activities that we were part of." Harry said cheekily causing the older woman, who I now knew was his wife, to blush a deep crimson.

"Mom, dad, ew!" The younger woman shrieked while dramatically clamping both of her hands over her mouth as if she was going to be sick.

"Oh hush!" Mrs. Samson scolded her daughter before turning to face us once again. "Hello, darlings. You, Mrs. Black, are undeniably gorgeous. Your pictures have not done you justice. As you may already know dear, my name is Janet and I will be responsible for all your meals. I'll keep you fed and this is Leah our daughter. She's responsible for keeping the house clean." Janet said with a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Samson and you as well Leah but please just call me Bella." I said while offering both women my hand to shake but surprisingly enough they both refused my hand opting to give me a hug instead.

"Well dear, I have dinner to get started since it's already three but stop by in the kitchen during your little tour. God knows you must be famished after that long trip from Seattle. Leah will show you around and you Mr. Samson will be helping me." She ordered as she turned on her heels and walked back into the house through a side door I had not noticed.

"Yes dear." Mr. Samson answered as he himself waddled over to follow his wife, pulling up his pants as he went.

"Sorry about them." Leah said with a small smile as she watched her father obediently follow her mother into the house.

"Don't apologize," Jake said with a small laugh, "I find them refreshing."

"So do I. Um…Leah how about we get this tour underway? I have no idea what to expect." I said gesturing for her to lead the way.

For the next hour or so, if not more, we went through every room in the house. They were all beautiful; each room telling a story of its own. It was clear to see that Jacob speared no expense at all when it came to the details in each room. He had everything imaginable built into the house: from a home gym and entertainment center to a garage for his tinkering and a library for myself. He had thought of everything.

We had retired to the kitchen after the tour where I spent the majority of my time there trying to get to know the Samson family and bit better. I had found out that initially Ole man Harry worked for Jake's dad and when my greatly adored father-in-law heard that Jake and I were relocating, he presented an offer to Harry to move with us and he readily accepted. Janet as it turned out was actually a former kindergarten teacher but quit after she had Leah. Leah was a college graduate with a degree in business but because of the state of the economy no one was hiring a fresh out of school graduate.

We were all caught up in our laughter as Janet provided and anecdote about Harry that we almost did not here the doorbell ring. Jacob took a sip of his wine before announcing that he would go and get the door.

"Bella," I heard Jacob call, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Do with what?" I asked as I rounded the corner from the kitchen and into the foyer of the house to see what I might have had something to do with.

What I saw however left me cooing and awing.

"Jake, they are adorable!" I squealed as I ran to my husband who now held the world's most adorable puppy in his arms while two more ran around and through his feet, biting and tugging at his pants. "Gimme! Gimme!"

"You had nothing to do with this?" He asked skeptically as he hand me the puppy that happily cuddled with me.

"Nope!" I said making sure to pop my "P" as I continued my cuddling session. "But that one has a note stuck to his collar." I said point to the one that had a bent tail and was having his own little war with Jake's pants.

Sighing, Jacob bent down and picked up the little monster before plucking the letter from his collar.

"It says: To my daughter, I saw them and thought of you. I hope they keep you happy. Yours truly, Papa Black. P.S. Hi son. Great now all I get is a post script greeting." Jake huffed.

Laughing, I gently kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the last puppy that was now asleep.

"Any idea for names?" Jake asked.

"Yup! Larry, Curly and Mo." I answered as I tickled the sleeping monsters belly.

"After the three stooges?"

"Why not? Come on boys. We got to meet the rest of the family." I called and like little soldiers we all marched into the kitchen.

Dinner was wonderful. Janet kept us all going back for seconds and thirds with a spread of grilled beef, classic mashed potatoes and a decadent chocolate cake for dessert. Larry, Curly and Mo kept us entertained with their puppy antics while Harry kept us entertained with his childish antics.

Soon it was time to retire for the night. Leah had begged to keep the puppies with her for the night and the little boogers followed her leaving me by my lonesome self. When I entered our bedroom, Jacob was already in bed, watching some sports game. Walking up to him, I kissed him chastely on his lips before whispering to him that I was going to take a shower.

It was here, with the water cascading down onto my back when the reality of why I was here; of why I was back in Forks, hit me like a ton of bricks. Tears poured down my eyes as I remembered every detail of had happened to me; of what they did to me. Emmett, Jasper, Edward- they were my brothers. I didn't deserve what they did to me: the rumors, the lies, and the deceit.

I did not know how long I stood under the water or that I was sobbing out loud until I felt Jacob's bare arms pull me out of the shower and dropped us both to the floor cradling me to his chest.

"Shh, baby girl, shh….I've got you!" he cooed over and over in my ear.

"Jake," I sobbed, "Make me forget!" I pleaded.

"Bella, no. Baby no…..not like this."

"Please!" I begged pulling myself closer to him, purposely rubbing my naked body against his.

He closed his eyes tightly as he lost control of his own body.

"Please!" I whispered in his ear one more time before biting down on his ear.

With a deep, ragged breath, he opened his eyes and I saw his desire and lust burning within him. Standing he lifted both of us off the ground before walking into the bedroom while dropping me unceremoniously onto the bed.

Like a hunter, he stalked me, looking down at me from the edge of the bed while I tempted him, twisting and turning my body, lulling him further into my trap. Slowly, he shed himself of his clothing all the while admiring my movements. Without warning, he pounced, trapping my body to the bed and pulling a cry of wanton need from me as he rubbed against me.

"You are a dangerous creature, Isabella," he purred into my ear as the moisture pulled between my legs, "And I am going to make you pay." And with that, he plunged into me, filling me and at the same time, claimed my mouth as he delved his tongue deep into my own mouth. My back arched of the bed as he allowed the animal in him to take over. My nails dug into his back and arms. With each thrust, he went deeper into me, soon pounding out against my sweet spot. I could not help but moan and cry out from the sensations that my husband brought forth in me. There was nothing sweet about this act. It was pure need; pure lust and I reveled in it.

Soon I felt the all too familiar coil in my stomach tighten. I knew Jake was also reaching his end as his movements above me became more frantic and his cries of pleasure became more animalistic.

"Let go Isabella!" Jacob demand as he bit down on my neck and that was all it took for me to explode pulling Jacob into his own orgasm as he shuddered and shook before collapsing on top of me.

Fully satisfied, I cuddled with my husband, burrowing further into his chest as his arms came around me.

"I love you, Bella." Jake whispered and that was the last thing I heard before sleep claimed me.


	3. Her Story Begins

**THE FORGIVENESS ONLY SHE CAN GIVE.**

**Chapter Three: Her Story Begins.**

**Bella's POV.**

_"Confront the dark parts of yourself, and work to banish them with illumination and forgiveness. Your willingness to wrestle with your demons will cause your angels to sing. Use the pain as fuel, as a reminder of your strength."_

"Wake up, my precious girl," I heard my husband coo and he tenderly removed my hair from my face.

"No," I said petulantly as I wrapped myself tightly into the covers and buried myself deeper into the plush bedding.

"No, Isabella." Jake chuckled above me. "It's already eight-thirty and we have to be at your parents' home at ten."

"Well, I can still have at least half an hour more to sleep," I said but my words were muffled by the fact that I had covered my head with a pillow.

"No, you can not sleep for another half an hour because it will take me half an hour to get you up. Then, we will be insanely late." Jacob said as his head now joined mine under the pillow.

"Hello wife," he said softly as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hello husband," I said softly as I traced his face with my index finger.

Closing his eyes, Jake captured my left hand in his before pulling us up so that we were lying with our heads on the pillow and not under it. Quickly, he positioned us so that he was seated with his back pressed against the headboard and I was draped across his chest. For a while, neither of us said anything as we simply enjoyed the slice of heaven we had created for ourselves in this moment.

"Talk to me, Bella." I heard Jacob say as he kissed my hair.

"Today is the day, Jake." I said softly as I drew random patterns across his chest.

"I know." He said softly; silently urging me to continue.

"I don't…" I started to say before Jacob silenced me.

"If you were planning on telling me that you cannot do this then you are seriously insane. Isabella, when I met you I saw someone who was walking on the edge and on the night that I first saw you, I knew that it would not take much to send you over the edge but when I told you that I was willing to help you and to get you the help you needed to fight, you said yes and you fought. Baby girl, you fought and came back from where many people said that there was no return. So don't you dare tell me that you can't because we both know that you can." Jake said with so much emotion that tears began to stream down my face.

"God! I love you." I said before I kissed him with all the love and passion I held for him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black," I heard Leah say in a sing-song voice on the other side of the door, "Stop making kissy faces or else you'll be late." She said with a giggle effectively cutting threw the romantic mood.

"I hate you, Leah!" I growled loud enough for her to hear which caused her to snort.

"No you don't! Plus the kids are missing you. So hurry up." She said as she walked away.

"She's right," Jacob said as he kissed away my pout and slipped out of the bed. "Shower with me. You know for the environment and all." He said with a smirk as I broke out into a smile.

"For the environment." I agreed as he threw me onto his shoulder and carried me, caveman style, into the bathroom.

.

.

.

Surprising, Jacob and I were able to reach my father's home on time. As soon as I had stepped out of the car, I was pulled into my father's chest.

"Papa," I said softly as I deeply inhaled his scent; remembering all the times when his scent had calmed me as a child growing up.

"Bells, you're home." He said with a watery chuckle.

"I'm home, papa. I'm home for good." I said softly as I clung to my father with every once of strength I possessed.

My initial reunion with my father had been bittersweet. I had first contacted him after four years of my absence. It had not been easy. It took Jacob, Papa Black and my psychiatrist the better part of an hour to coax me into picked up the phone and calling and then it took them another three hours to convince me to actually speak when my father answered. Needless to say when I finally got up the courage to speak, my father was pissed but when he heard my voice and realized what was going on, he and Sue found themselves on the next flight out and within twenty hours, I found myself in the arms of my father for the first time in four years and I was at peace.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw that Jacob was sharing a sweet embrace with my father's wife and my step-mother.

"Hello, Bella!" Sue squealed when she saw that I was now free from my father's tight embrace.

"Hello, Mama Sue!" I said matching her enthusiasm causing my father and Jake to burst out in laughter.

"Are they laughing at us?" Mama Sue asked with raised eyebrows.

"I think so." I replied placing both hands on my hips as I stared Jacob down.

As if sensing my burning gaze on him, Jake immediately straightened up and stopped laughing.

"So Charlie, how is the fishing these days?" Jacob said as he came over to my side.

"Good. Caught me a five pounder yesterday which we will be eating very soon." My dad said as he pulled Sue into his side as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go into the kitchen for brunch, okay?" Sue suggested as she blushed crimson. "We'll catch up there." She said as she gently disentangled herself from my father and led the way for the rest of us.

Stepping back into my childhood home was a bittersweet moment. Very little had changed. The couch had a little more wear and tear but other than that you had no idea that I had left here seven years ago with tears streaming down my face, one small duffel bag full of clothes and one hundred and twenty three dollars and seventeen cents.

"You okay, sweetheart?" I heard my dad asked as he tucked me into his side like he did when I was much younger.

"Yeah. It's just the memories. I left so much behind." I said softly as I ran my hand along the table positioned just by the living room.

"But you're back now and that's all that matters." My dad said as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. My father was never an emotional man but now here in this moment I realized just how much I had hurt him but there was nothing I could do except beg for forgiveness.

Gently after relishing in the feeling of being in my father's arms, I disentangled myself and made my way into the kitchen with the hopes of helping Sue.

"Mama Sue, you need any help?" I asked as I entered only to stop dead in my tracks as I noticed who was in the kitchen as well.

"Sam! Seth!" I screamed in surprise before launching myself into the arms of my step-brothers. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged Seth tightly.

"We retired from the military. We work with Papa Charlie now." Sam said laughing at Seth's facial expression as I pinched his cheeks.

"Yeah two tours were enough." Seth said before pawning me off to Sam who twirled me around in circles as I giggled.

In the background, I could hear Jacob and Seth greeting each other as I continued to hug Sam.

Sam and Seth Clearwater were the biological sons of Sue who became pregnant at the age of seventeen. When word got out about her pregnancy, Sue was forced to leave the only home she knew and ended up her in good ole Forks.

When my father became the chief of police here in Forks, Sam, who was at the time fifteen years old, had gotten in some trouble. My father was the one who went and spoke with him and when he realized that Sam and Seth really just needed a paternal figure in their lives, he stepped up to the plate and took Sam and Seth under his wing. Some would say that it was because Sue is beyond beautiful that my father took care of Sam and Seth but to those in the family circle knew that it was because of Sam and Seth that my dad and Sue had a fighting chance.

Soon we surrounded the table and filled every inch of our stomachs with the wonderful food cooked by Sue. Throughout the meal, light conversations were made. We teased our dad about the weight he was putting on due to Sue's amazing cooking to which he retaliated by saying that Sue made sure he got his exercise while suggestively wiggling his eyebrow, causing Sue to blush and Seth to run to the nearest bathroom.

Soon enough, we were all lounging in the backyard, my feet on Sam's lap as I leaned against Jacob when I decided to talk about my speech which was just hours away.

"How bad is it?" I said softly but my voice seemed to carry.

"It's not as bad yet but it's getting there. I just wish I didn't have to involve you." My dad said as he cuddled with Sue in a lounger.

"No dad. I want to help. All I want to know is what the catalyst is." I said just as softly as Sam began to rub my feet for me like he did when we were younger.

"We don't know. I know you said that to deal with this that we need to find the trigger but when they so much as hear us coming, they close ranks and they close ranks fast." My dad said sounding all types of frustrated.

"Don't worry, it will work out." I said as Jake simultaneously slipped his hand into mine.

"And you, Bella. Are you okay with this?" Sue asked as she soothed my father as best she could.

"I can't say that I am. I know with all my heart that I will never be okay with talking about my past but for the sake of those in Forks and everyone I know, I'll do it." I said with a soft smile.

"I could never forgive them for what they did." Sam said softly as he twisted and turned my toes.

"They won't at fault, Sam. I was the one who made the stupid decisions." I said as I poked him with my toe.

"But they led you to that path, Bella and while it was your stupid decisions, they should not have done what they did in the first place. Then you wouldn't have made the stupid decisions." Seth said, justifying the views that both he and Sam had about my past.

"Will you all be there tonight?" I asked needed very much for my family to strengthen me.

'Yes, sweetheart." Mama Sue responded before anyone else had the opportunity to. "Your father and I will be on the stage with you and Jake. Sam and Seth will be on duty doing crowd control."

"Crowd control?" I asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah. Dad is expecting a large crowd tonight at the auditorium." Seth said as he stood. "And with that, Sam and I really need to head over there to make sure everything is running smoothly. Jared already phoned to say that people already started arriving."

"But it's only five- thirty." I stuttered out." I don't speak until eight."

"We know Bells but things have changed over the last seven years. The new pastor at the church, Pastor Weber, has had to do several sermons on forgiveness and guilt over the years to help the town cope with what they did. I think it really hit home when Carlisle pulled out from the hospital saying he would not be treat people from Forks saying that it is against the oath he took; you know the part where they say that he would give treatment to those in need in an unbiased manner and impartially. I think many of them are hoping that forgiveness is as easy as the good Pastor says." Seth said with a shrug.

And without another word, I looked as both my brothers rose and left.

"Bella, darling," I heard my step mother call. "It really is time to go." She said from the other side of my childhood room door.

"Coming, Mama Sue." I said with a sigh.

Truly, both Jacob and I had been dressed for about half an hour now, but had spent the last minutes just existing as husband and wife.

"I love you, Isabella." Jacob whispered against my lips. "You are the one thing on this earth that I shall never willingly part from. You are my home, my heart and my soul. I have found it all in you and with you I shall forever stay as your confident, as your lover and as your husband."

"Our wedding vows?" I asked as I played with the ring on his left hand. He had never taken it out since the day I put it there and I doubt that he would ever.

"I just thought you needed to hear it." He said as he rubbed his hands along mine in a very soothing manner.

"We should go." I said as I passed my hands over his jacket smoothing away non-existent creases.

"All will be well my darling girl." He said before opening in my room door and leading us out to where the cars were already waiting. Jacob thought it was necessary to hire a driver for tonight stating that he just did not want to drive. I knew he was just talking a bunch of crap but I needed him to ground me and hold me when it became too much tonight and for that I was thankful.

Even with the police escort my father provided, it was literally hell trying to get into the auditorium. For at least a mile away, cars were stuck in a stand still traffic as they tried to get into the parking lot before the start at eight. Seeing all these people; most of them I knew, scrambling to get there on time left me speechless. I could not stop the fear that surged through me as I witnessed people just abandoning their cars on the side of the road after deciding to walk the rest of the way on a very cold night.

"You need to tell this story, Isabella." Jake murmured into my ear as I pressed myself closer to him as I nervously played with one of his buttons.

"I know but I'm thinking about them. This is going to kill them."

"I can't say that I care about want hurts them or not, Bella. All I know is that they hurt you and you are all I care about." He said as he pressed a kiss onto my head.

Before I could say or do anything else, we were pulling into the parking lot. Silently I thanked god and his angels for blessing us mere humans with dark tint, as all those still lingering outside turned to look at our procession. I could see many of them pointing and craning their necks to see who was in there. Silently I reached out and took my husband's hand; willing myself to absorb some, if not all of his strength.

"I am with you, Isabella." Jacob said as he pulled me into his chest.

"I know," I responded quietly. "That's one of the reasons why I love you."

But before Jacob or I could do anything else, the car door was opened by my father.

With a sad smile, he nodded at us before saying the words that I dreaded.

"It's time sweetie."

As I stepped out onto the stage, an unnatural hush fell instantly. I could feel Jacob's hand on my lower back, comforting me as we walked to the center of the stage. My father who refused to be separated from me made his way past us and stood in front of the microphone ready to address the crowd.

"Goodnight everyone. Tonight, we have a guest speaker with us. She is a guest brought in by the Forks Police in an attempt to curb the rising crime in our area. We ask that our teenagers listen and hear what she has to say. She knows more that many of you do. So with that, I hand the mic over to Mrs. Isabella Black." My father said as he gestured over to me.

The reactions were instantaneous and unexpected. To the far corner and completely separated from the crowd were the two people who caused my heart to tighten in pain. I watched as they both stood silently; showing me clearly that they were both still loved me and forgave me for what I had done. From the corner of my eyes, I saw people lowering their heads in remorse and guilt as they saw tears pouring from the eyes of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme.

"Bells you're on baby girl. We're all right here." My dad said before he stepped back to stand with Sue.

"Good evening everyone. As Mr. Swan just said my name is Isabella Black." I started to say shakily until a boy shouted out.

"We don't want to hear your life story princess. You don't know shit." He sneered.

As he said that my eyes searched frantically for him only to see him sitting to the far corner at the back of the room sniggering with his friends. From where I stood I could see the markings on his arms, distinct, dark and new.

"Dr. Feelgood?" I asked him making him jump slightly. "Or do you call it blue star. Or wait. Maybe George or Golden Girls?"

"What the fuck?" I saw him mumble before he fell back into his seat. "And the friend you have to your right…..Apple Jacks? Seriously…how are you getting this stuff?" I asked as I walked off the stage and towards them. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room following me.

"Give me it." I said as I reached them.

"Fuck bitch, you ain't getting shit." Another one sneered.

"You're the smart one, huh. You're not high off of anything. Never have been either." I said softly.

"You're asked me how I know, well," I said to the one who was now looking at me, stunned, as I rolled my sleeves back, "It's because I was once like you."

"My name is Isabella Black and I am a recovering drug addict."


	4. Her Speech

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: This chapter contains information based on what I have learnt after having spoken to drug addiction survivors. I did not know strength until I met you all and for that I dedicate this story to you. Yes my boyfriend was pissed that I was taking a risk but I had to do justice to you all. Drug addiction is not a joke. It has affected so many lives, more than you would like to know. This one is for you.

**THE FORGIVENESS ONLY SHE CAN GIVE.**

**Chapter Four: Her Speech.**

_Tell me your secrets and I will show you your strengths._

Addiction.

A dictionary definition would tell you that an addiction is and I quote, "the state of being enslaved to a habit or practice or to something that is psychologically or physically habit-forming, as narcotics, to such an extent that its cessation causes severe trauma."

What that definition did not say that it is possible to be an addict without even knowing it. Addictions are not limited to drugs or alcohol. Addictions occur in every form. It could be the simplest thing or the most complex but what addicts have in common is that no matter what occurs, their addictions is their means of coping with life; with pain.

My addiction started when I was ten. It wasn't anything serious. I was just addicted to cooking. That was my passion and the one thing I needed to do at the end of the day or I just wouldn't be me. Of course no one thought anything of it. Who would? After all I was just a ten year old girl who liked to cook. Truly my family was happy; ecstatic even.

As time went along, my habits changed; morphed into something more and my addiction changed into something more physically demanding. By the age of twelve, I had studied every form of dance that I could, favoring the more demanding forms. Everyday I worked myself into exhaustion; never allowing myself a moment to breathe. I just kept going and going kinda like the energizer bunny.

By the time I was fifteen, I was on the slow fall to hell. Everything about me screamed addict but no-one noticed because life was good; too good. I had everything I could have every wanted. I had a loving family consisting of the best parents a girl could ask for even if I forced myself into my pseudo-parents lives. I had brothers, five brothers to be exact; brothers who were all older than me and made damn sure I knew it. I went to church. I volunteered at the hospital. I got straight A's. I was flying high but I knew that it would not have taken much for me to crash and burn and crash and burn it did.

I was now starting as a freshman at high school when everything took a turn for the worst. I tell you now that the worst type of pain anyone can go through is to have to look as what you held on for so long crumbled into nothing right before your eyes.

I had entered high school with dreams and a purpose. I knew what I wanted and had allowed my ambitions to set the bar for me. I knew high school was not going to be easy but I knew I would have my brothers; three of whom were still attending high school but when envy and malice rears its head there is nothing that anyone could have done to stop the rippling effect.

It started innocently enough with the name calling. All of you who see me here today think of me as an impeccably dressed woman who is both classy and fashionable but while as a student of Forks High I was far from this. I was nerdy. I was a geek; the girl who buried herself in her fathers' worn out sweatshirts and passed through every possible advanced class with flying colors.

I chose not to answer to the rumors. I turned a blind eye to the taunts and stabs taken at how I dressed. After all I came to school for an education and not to socialize. Soon enough the first year had ended and I had obtained A's in every single class and while I was allowed to enjoy my summer vacation all those who taunted me were stuck in summer school trying to go into their next year of studies.

The next academic year began again and so did my bullies, this time more deadly than before. No longer did they limit themselves to just taunting me but had taken to throwing me down stairs cases, hiding my books and throwing food at me. Their behaviors were juvenile at the least but as much as their harassment continued, I again turned my head and joined my church's youth group so that I would have some form of relief and was able to remind myself that there was still some good in the world.

However things took a turn for the worst when I began my junior year. For the greater part of my academic life, I stayed to myself; not stepping in anyone's way and then used home as an escape from the bullying. All that changed when the bullying reached home. You see foolishly or stupidly, my brothers had fallen in love with the two people who had for the past two years masterminded my torture.

I remember that day with such clarity. I remember my pseudo parents buzzing around fixing everything and anything, debating on what to cook. I remember laughing at my fathers as they battled to cook the steaks we were having that night but above all I remember their sheer joy at the prospect of welcoming two more into the family.

However, the happy moment they envisioned never came to pass because just on the arrival of my pseudo brothers and their girlfriends, my father got a call; a call from the principal informing him about what exactly was occurring at school as it related to the bullying and he was also informed as to who the masterminds were.

The confrontation that followed was equal to the effects of an atomic bomb. Plates and words were thrown. Answers and confessions were demanded. It ended long after with me sobbing in my mother's arms and my fathers contemplating their next move.

Needless to say, the preparations that had to be made never got done and my brothers were furious when they entered the house. By this time, my parents knew who my bullies were and when they stepped through the door, both hanging of my brothers arms, all hell broke loose.

My mother was furious. She wanted the girls out of the house and had forbidden my brothers from seeing the girls. My brothers were stunned. I would have been too if I hadn't been crying so much. The girls started to cry and tried to plea their cases. Actually they did not try to plea anything really. They said they did not do it and tried to spin everything so that it would have looked like I was the one who wanted the attention, who was making the whole thing up.

My brothers believed them and from that day on things got worst. They stopped speaking to me and the rumors got worst. By the end of that month many people in the town thought that I was a druggie who slept with half the football team. I was stopped on corridors asking to give blowjobs and was cornered in classrooms. My breaking point came soon after that.

I was leaving school one day when I was pulled into the gym by seven guys. It started with touching and groping and then one of them had the guts to rip my coat off. I cried. I screamed but they did not stop. One of them was getting ready to rip my shirt of when one of my supposed brothers came into the gym. When he saw what was happening, he called me a whore and walked out. I escaped soon after but I had had enough so I ran.

I went home that night, scribbled a note, grabbed my belongings and left. I knew my parents would have been devastated by my actions but I could not do it any more. I had to leave. For my sanity I had to leave. I did not feel safe anymore. My brothers had turned their backs on me. Who else was there that I could trust?

I sent my first week sleeping at a shelter. The women there were kind and understanding but it was a struggle. Every day of every minute it was a fight for survival. Soon enough I fell into a bad crowd. I remembered the first drug I did.

Marijuana. Weed. Pot. Dagga.

I remember the calm that followed; the feeling that all was right in the world, a feeling of invincibility.

It did not take me very long until I was hooked onto the stronger drugs. Heroine. Meth. Cocaine. You name it. I did it all.

I know you all think I'm just acting like I know all about drugs. I know you think I just read this from some book but let me tell you that there is nothing, absolutely nothing that could compare to the two minutes of invincibility that follows after you take a shot of heroine straight throw the vein.

But that's all it is: two minutes.

Years passed by and by then certain drugs had no effect on me. I started using more and with shorter intervals. I started pushing drugs as a way to pay for my habits. I was one of them. I was hanging with the bosses. I was there when the drugs were dropped of. I was there when the drugs went onto the streets. I saw the money made of the drugs.

But I also saw the desperation people had to get their hands on some heroine; the shaking hands and paranoia that seemed to follow them everywhere. I saw the children that went hungry because mommy needed to get her fix. I saw the wives that were beaten because they used all the families' money on food and clothing so that the husband couldn't get his hit. I have seen the mothers who have cried over their child's body and the fathers who disowned their children. I have seen drug mules and drug whose die on the street and their body stripped of anything valuable. I have seen the teenagers who are killed and thrown in the ground, buried six feet under in unmarked graves.

I see that I have gotten to you. You don't like the reality of it. You don't like the truth now that it is staring at you in the face. On the streets I knew twenty people by name and face. Now, none of them are alive.

So this is me, begging you to not walk the road I have walked. I was lucky. My husband found me and pulled me out but not everyone who overdosed made it out alive.


	5. Her Lie

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_~Certain is it that there is no kind of affection so purely angelic as of a father to a daughter. In love to our wives there is desire; to our sons, ambition; but to our daughters there is something which there are no words to express. ~Joseph Addison_

_~Motherhood is the greatest potential influence in human society. Her caress first awakens in the child a sense of security; her kiss the first realization of affection; her sympathy and tenderness, the first assurance that there is love in the world. Thus in infancy and childhood she implants ever-directing and restraining influences that remain through life. ~ David 0. McKay_

The Forgiveness Only She Can Give.

Chapter Five: Her Lie.

Rosalie's POV.

"Did she call?" Alice asked me as we met in the locker rooms before our shift at the local diner started.

"Her assistant called. She said to make sure and bring the children. I have no clue what it's about though. Wasn't that luncheon supposed to have occurred already?" I responded as I pulled out my apron.

"Never happened. Isabella couldn't cope with her emotions for a while. Isabella also wants to meet the children. Hence, the invite." Alice sighed as he sat down. "Every night Rose, I go to bed and her speech plays over and over in my head. Jasper has not spent one night home since that night. The guilt has resurfaced. Edward isn't any different. Angela confronted him and the outcome was not pretty. Angela was torn up but forgave him none the less. She understands the rift in the family now. How's Emmett?"

"Coping. The truth rocked him to his core." I said with a shake of my head. "After all this time, do you think that what we did was worth it?"

"No. I mean I got Jasper. I married the man I love but he isn't whole. He lost his sister simply because I did not want to share. We were stupid Rosalie and look; she still came out on top."

"I know so we meet up tomorrow with the group and have lunch with the in-laws. Yeah, that would be a piece of cake." I said softly because Alice and I both knew that this lunch would be anything but a piece of cake.

.

.

.

"Remind me again why they are here? Couldn't we have just brought the children and Angela along? Why on earth did we need to bring all of them?" My mother-in-law asked, absentmindedly twirling her locket that bore the Cullen Crest, as she stared at us with the most hateful expression on her face.

"They are here because Bella wanted to meet our grandchildren and she doesn't know that we cut ties with them." My father-in-law replied. "I know you don't like it. Hell! Even I don't. But she is our daughter and she wanted to meet them since she was told that we had grandchildren. You know that."

"Oh I know," She sighed as she pulled her gaze away from us, "I just wish they would hurry up. I always wanted her and Angela to meet. They would be such great friends." She gushed grabbing my sister-in-law's hand in her own.

And it was true; Angela Cullen and Isabella Black were meant to be friends. They were perfect, caring, compassionate but most importantly they were considered to be Cullens.

I was pulled out of my musing when I heard the doors of the restaurant open. From where I was seated, I could see the door but more so I had the perfect view of the immaculately dressed couple that had just entered the restaurant.

As they came into the line of sight of everyone at the table, I felt Alice's hand clamp down on mine as we took in the beauty that was Isabella Black. As a child, she was beautiful and there was no doubt that she would be gorgeous as an adult but now looking at her, there were simply no words one could us to justify her beauty. Forgive me if I am wrong but was it not beauties like her that men once placed on pedestals to be worshipped?

Like the night before, she was dressed in a designer red dress and had chosen to accessorize using, what looked to be authentic gold jewelry. On her ring finger, was the diamond that left me speechless the first time I saw it

With sure and confident steps, they walked up to our table being led by a clearly flustered waitress. Like the gentlemen they were raised to be, Emmett and his brothers stood silently.

"Bella," Esme, I mean, Mrs. Cullen sighed as she stood to embrace Bella. "You look lovely today. There is a glow about you."

"Thank you Mama C." She responded before gently pulling away and walking up to Dr. Cullen before taking him into a hug "I missed you, Papa."

"And I missed you, dear." He whispered pulling out of the hug to gently cup her face. From my right, I heard the gentle sobs that could only belong to Alice. Even seven years later, Isabella was still the only one they saw as a daughter; the only one they saw as their daughter.

"Come on Isabella, Jacob sit down." Mrs. Cullen laughed, joy shining on her face.

Smiling, Jacob gently pulled out Isabella's seat for her and ensured she was seated next to Dr. Cullen before seating himself next to her.

"Now Isabella, I must say you look absolutely breathtaking today." Dr. Cullen complimented as he pulled her into his side.

"Thank you, Papa C. I don't normally dress like this but it's a tradition in the Black Family that when a new branch of their company is opened that the entire family visits the office as an opportunity for us to get to know the employees. So today I had to dress the part."

"That's great, dear." Mrs. Cullen gushed making no attempt to hide the pride in her voice.

"And that is partly why we are late and I apologize." Jacob added.

"There is nothing to apologize for, son." Dr. Cullen said as he waved his had dismissively. "But now we have to get down to business."

"And that is?" Mrs. Cullen asked raising her eyebrows.

"Ordering lunch." He said rubbing his stomach earning a laugh form his granddaughters.

As if now aware of the presence of the children, both Jacob and Isabella's heads snapped in the direction of the children.

"You brought them." Isabella smiled. "I didn't notice them sandwiched between Emmett and Edward."

"Oh, now I'm getting some names." Jacob laughed.

"Oh honey I'm sorry. I was so taken by Mama and Papa C that I forgot to introduce you all." Isabella apologized as she made to stand.

Linking her hand with Jacob's she made her way over to the end where we were all seated.

"Jake, this is Edward, Emmett and Jasper, the biological Cullen sons and Rosalie and Alice. They are married to Emmett and Jasper respectively." Isabella said pointing to each of us in turn as Jacob reached out and shook our hands but I would have been a fool not to notice the way that Jacob's eyes hardened as we were introduced.

"And you must be Angela." Isabella said standing next Angela who was now standing.

"And you must be Isabella." Angela said softly while holding out her hand.

"You are not serious. We don't shake hands in this family. Well at least I don't." Isabella laughed as she pulled Angela into a hug.

After Isabella had released Angela, Jacob took Angela's hand in his, leaving a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"I apologize for my wife. She is yet to grasp the concept of personal space." Jacob chuckled.

"Oh hush." Isabella laughed as she turned to the children.

Squatting down to their levels, she extended both her hands in their direction.

"Hello, I'm Bella. What are your names?"

"I'm May and this Emma. We're five." May, my daughter, answered

"Oh my! You're big girls." She said smiling at both girls.

"Who is that?" Emma, Angela's daughter, asked pointing at Jacob.

"This is Jake. He's my husband." Bella answered while pulling Jake down by the leg of his pants.

"You're lucky." Emma whispered shyly as she peeked through her eyelashes at Jacob.

"How so?' Bella asked.

"He's cute." Emma stated before sticking her thumb into her mouth.

Laughing, Jake helped Bella stand as she looked over at Jasper who had his six month old son, Lucas, cradled to his chest.

"His name is Lucas, Isabella." Jasper said with a small smile. "He's been suffering with colic. This is the quietest he's been in a while." It was no secret that out of all of us, Jasper and Bella had been the closest. When she left, the guilt and hurt had almost killed him and now that she was here; living and breathing but horribly scarred, it had caused Jasper's guilt to resurface and now Jasper's entire family was being affected.

"He's beautiful, Jasper." Isabella said before re-taking her seat.

"Okay, now that the introductions are out of the way, I have been dying to ask you something or more like ask you for something." Mrs. Cullen said, making no effect to hide her dislike for the Cullen children as she sent a warning gaze in our direction.

"And what might that be Mrs. Cullen?" Jacob asked as he flagged down a waitress no doubt to order drinks.

"Oh Jacob!" Mrs. Cullen chuckled. "When I hear the name Mrs. Cullen, I look over my shoulder for my mother-in-law. You can call me Esme, mama or just about anything else." Mrs. Cullen stated with a smile on her face.

"And that same goes for me boy, you hear." Dr. Cullen interjected. "Papa C or Carlisle but no Dr. Cullen or Mr. Cullen. There never is any need to address someone formally in a family."

"Of course Papa C, Mama C," Jacob smiled, humbly accepted their corrections, "but before you ask for what you want of my wife and myself, what would you all like to order?" Jacob asked, gesturing to everyone at the table to order.

"Oh! Well we haven't decided on our food choices yet but I guess we can order drinks. Does that sound reasonable?" Mrs. Cullen asked turning her attention to the drinks menu.

"Please feel free to order whatever you wish." Jacob said looking over to where the outcast Cullen children and their spouses sat. "I will be sponsoring our lunch and before anyone of you object, I already gave them my credit card number." Jacob said smugly as Dr. Cullen opened his mouth to object.

"Thank you, Jacob." Jasper drawled as he turned to the waitress. "Five cokes and orange juice for the girls, please."

"And what about you, Angela dear?" Esme asked Angela who was seated next to Jacob. We had learned a long time ago to never order for Angela.

"A coke will be fine, thank you." Angela spoke with a smile on her face.

"I guess I'll have a glass of red wine." Mrs. Cullen ordered.

"I'll have the same." Dr. Cullen said turning his attention back to Isabella who looked to be having a silent conversation with Jacob.

"Well then, why don't we order a bottle since neither of us is able to resist a good red wine?" Jacob laughed as Isabella's face lit up. Turning to the waiter, he ordered a bottle of Casillero del Diablo which I had heard was a very decadent wine even though I had yet to taste it luxury as I had once dreamt about.

As the waitress walked of, Mrs. Cullen turned her attention back to Jacob and Isabella.

"You know I have yet to try that type of wine." She mused. "How is it?"

"It's amazing. And that's all I know. If you want the finer details, mama, Jake would tell you. If its one thing my husband knows, it's his wine." Isabella said smiling lovingly in Jacob as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Now Mama C," Isabella smiled, "what is it that you want?"

"Well, I hope it is not too forward of me but I was wondering if I could possibly obtain one of you wedding pictures so that I could hang in our home?" Esme asked.

At this point, I could not help the tear that slid down my cheek. After all, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen did not even attend any of their sons' weddings except for Edward and Angela and even then came as guest and did not identify themselves as the groom's parents.

"Don't you dare say it Isabella." Jacob laughed.

"What is it?" Mrs. Cullen asked, confused by the exchange.

Smiling, Isabella reached into her purse and pulled out a beautifully wrapped box and handed it to Mrs. Cullen.

"I had a feeling you would have wanted one but Jacob here thought differently." Isabella smiled soft as Mrs. Cullen opened the box.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she looked at the contents of the box angling it so that Dr. Cullen could also see.

"Bella, is this really your wedding pictures?" Dr. Cullen asked as he removed the picture-frame from the box.

"Of course and there is also a copy of the actual wedding DVD somewhere in the box."

"Thank you Bella. I was just sorry we couldn't be there. At least we got you a gift and were allowed to pay for something even if it was just the flowers." Mrs. Cullen said, wiping her tears away.

"Which were ridiculously expensive." Isabella laughed as the waitress approached with our drinks.

"Oh relax, would you? I have practiced medicine for over twenty-five years now Isabella. Spending twenty-thousand dollars on flowers did not even put a bent in the Cullen account and you know that."

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked in Jacob's direction. I had seen that look many times. It was the look of a woman trying to flirt with a married man. Jacob, however did not respond to the waitress' obvious flirting. Instead, he pulled Isabella flush against his chest and entwined her left hand with his, leaving both their wedding bands quite visible and buried his face into her hair before replying.

"No thank you. I'll call when we are ready." Jacob responded with a kind smile as the paled waitress turned to leave.

"Was she hitting on you, sweetheart?" Isabella giggled as she ran her hands through Jacob's hair.

"It's not funny, my love." He smiled at her.

"I happen to think that it is hilarious. I'm sure Mama C has to deal with the same thing. Am I not right Mama?" She said laughing at the pout now on Jacob's lips.

"You are right, my darling one." Mrs. Cullen said as she accepted a glass of wine from Dr. Cullen. "I had to fight the little home wreckers of with a stick but now Carlisle just handles them."

"And how do you do that?" Jacob asked as he sipped his wine.

"I make out with her by the nurses' station. Works like a charm." Dr. Cullen stated bluntly then laughed at the pained expression on Isabella's face.

"Oh Jacob, this wine is heavenly." Mrs. Cullen moaned as she sipped her wine.

"Oh God! You're right." Dr. Cullen exclaimed. "Jacob, this is perfect. You and I will have to sit and have some very serious discussions."

"No problem Papa C." Jacob laughed pulling Bella's chair closer to his.

"Now how about some lunch?" Mrs. Cullen asked the table at large but looked only at her grandchildren.

After we had decided on a menu and ordered, Mrs. Cullen called May and Emma to come sit with her while we waited. The children readily jumped at the offer and were soon sitting on the laps of Mrs. Cullen and surprisingly Bella.

"She's wonderful with them." I heard Alice say from besides me.

"She is." I agreed.

"So Jacob, I am warning you. This meeting is about you getting to know us and about us getting to know you. So I have many questions to ask you." Esme said as she absentmindedly played with Emma's hair.

"Naturally." Jacob responded.

"Firstly, what do you do? Job wise I mean? I honestly feel bad that I don't know this considering that we have been in each others lives for the past two years but I am sure you can understand why most of my attention had been focused on Bella."

"I completely understand. I had expected it. As for my job, I am the Vice-President of Black Construction Companies. My father is Billy Black, founder, President and CEO."

"Wait, I heard about that company. It's a very successful company from what I have heard." Dr. Cullen said nodding in approval.

"Thankfully but there were many scarifies made to get where we are told." Jacob said humbly.

"Secondly, how old are you? Forgive me when I say this but Jacob you as quite handsome and had I been thirty years young, Bella would have some competition." Mrs. Cullen said and then laughed as a blush spread across Jacob's cheek.

"Down, Mama." Isabella laughed, "Papa C is right there you know. Plus Jacob is mine."

"Oh Bella I am fully aware that your father is seated right next to me. He does pay my bills."

"And just because our husbands are around Bella, it does not stop us from looking." Angela interjected, clearly loving the playfulness of the conversation between Isabella and Mrs. Cullen.

"True." Isabella responded. "But back to the original question. Jake here is twenty-nine."

"Isn't that a bit old?" Dr. Cullen asked as his eyebrows rose.

"Nope. It just means he has plenty of experience." Isabella responded in an offhand manner which promptly caused Dr. Cullen to choke on the sip of wine that he had just taken.

"Isabella," Mrs. Cullen exclaimed through her giggles.

"What? It's true."

"Okay back to the questioning. Let's not kill my husband. Now Jacob, tell me about your family."

Instantly and silently, Isabella placed her hand on Jacob's allowing him to entwine their fingers offering him some comfort.

"There really isn't much to tell. It really was only my father and I until I met Isabella. My mother died about ten years now." He shrugged.

"Oh, I am so sorry dear. I had no idea. That must have been difficult for you." Mrs. Cullen said softly.

"It was. I was in my second year of getting business and law degrees and it was sudden. She was killed by a drunk driver you see. But I coped and was able to finish my degrees. After I got my degrees I started working at my dad's company."

"That's wonderful dear." Esme smiled as the food arrived.

"Emma, May come here and eat." Angela called. Immediately the children came running.

I watched in amusement as Isabella placed all her vegetables into Jacob's plate, concentrating solely on the pasta dish in front of her.

"Excuse me," Isabella called the waitress back after she had served us our food, "but do you by chance have any bittersweet chocolate shavings? If you have, may I get some please?" She asked kindly.

"Of course."

"Isabella, what are you doing?" Esme asked curiously as Isabella waited patiently on the waitress.

"You'll see Mama C." Isabella smiled when the waitress returned with a bowl full of the shavings.

Smiling, she took the bowl for the waitress and leaned over to Dr. Cullen. Taking a small amount of the shavings, she sprinkled it onto his pasta dish.

"Taste it." She simply said as she repeated the action with Mrs. Cullen's plate.

Like the trooper he was, Dr. Cullen took a bit of his food and chewed carefully. Soon his facial expression changed from caution to delight.

"But how?" He asked dumbfounded as Mrs. Cullen's facial expression soon matched his.

"This is an Italian dish. If you smell it properly, you will be able to smell a trace of cocoa. Italians are known to do that in any of their slow cooking dishes so just to enhance the already existing flavor of the cocoa; I just like to add a bit of bittersweet chocolate at the end. Here, try it." She replied as she passed the chocolate in our direction.

And she was right.

"You're right Bella. This is amazing." Alice said while offering her a slight smile.

"Thank you Alice."

"Isabella?" Alice called again.

"Yes Alice?"

"I have been meaning to ask you this and I hope you don't mind but is that an actual orange diamond?"

"Yes it is. It was the first thing Jacob bought with his first pay check."

"Really? I mean that has to be like a five carat ring and those things aren't cheap…"

"What are you trying to say, Alice?" Dr. Cullen's voice cutting threw Alice's words and silencing her immediately.

"Nothing, Dr. Cullen. I apologize Isabella." Alice mumbled as she lowered her head.

Surprisingly, Isabella and Jacob laughed.

'No Alice. It's quite alright and yes you are right on every account." Jacob responded to our raised eyebrows

"Meaning?" Mrs. Cullen prompted.

"This is indeed a five carat orange diamond; one of the rarest type of diamond in the world. You were also right when you said that it wasn't cheap. I paid a very pretty penny for that ring. Soon enough you will understand that I tend to go overboard when it comes to anything dealing with Isabella."

"Yes. You should come to the house. That is living proof that there is little that can be done to rein Jacob in."

"What do you mean?" Alice said raising her head.

"Well Alice, when we had decided to build a house here in Forks, the initial plan was for a three bedroom home. Soon after I handed over the plans to Jake here my two story, three bedroom home turned into a three story, six bedroom home, complete with indoor pool and koi pond."

"Where did you build?" My husband asked ignoring the glares my mother-in-law sent his way.

"On Selvean Drive." Jacob replied after taking a sip of his wine.

"That's a nice place but really expensive."

"I know." Jacob chuckled, "but Bella liked the property so I bought it; no questions asked."

"Seems to me like you give her everything she wants." Jasper stated.

"I do mainly because she never asks for much. But yet again, isn't it my duty as her husband to ensure she gets what she wants?" Jacob asked almost in a challenging manner.

"It is your duty." Jasper agreed, "Just like it is mine." He continued looking over at Alice.

"So Jacob," Esme said turning the conversation away from our group again, "when will I be getting more grandchildren?" She asked causing Isabella to choke on the mouthful of food she has just taken.

"Mum! Are you trying to get me killed? You don't ask those kinds of questions out of the blue. You build up to it. Geesh!" Isabella exclaimed as she reached for her wine.

"Oh Bella! Always so melodramatic!" Esme said with a wave of her hand, "I need to know these things so I could get started on ideas to renovate the house."

"Ideas to renovate the house? Mother, why on God's green earth would you need to renovate the house when we decide to have a baby?"

"So that my grandchildren would be able to have a playroom and their own bedrooms so that they could stay as much as they want. Isn't it obvious?"

"Mom….." Isabella started again only to be stopped by Dr. Cullen.

"Bella dear, let me just say that there is no way that you are going to win this argument because no matter what you say; when we hear that there is a little one on its way the Cullen manor will be renovated to accommodate the newest additions to the Cullen family."

"You never did that for our children," Alice grumbled next to me in a quiet voice so that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen would not hear. But she was right. They were not even there for the births of their grandchild and had only seen them when Emmett, Edward and Jasper had taken the children to the Cullen Manor.

"Fine but let it be known that I do not want this." She huffed, causing Jacob to chuckle.

"Alright but we haven't answered their question. We plan to wait about two years before trying since it would give me time to get the company's branch here, running smoothly which in turn would allow me to be home a lot more with Bella and our baby."

"Good for you son. You really are wonderful when it comes to Isabella. You're financially stable, providing to her every need but most importantly, you love her." Carlisle said smiling.

"Well enough about me, what about you all? What do you do?" Jacob asked looking in our direction.

"Well, Emmett, Jasper and Edward are actually school teachers and Rosalie and Alice work at the local diner in Forks." Esme said with an evil stare.

"How come? I thought you all wanted to be doctors just like Papa C." Isabella said frowning at the men she once considered to be her brothers.

"Dreams change, Bella," Edward said with a small smile. But that wasn't the truth. Their dreams had never changed. What had changed was the fact that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen no longer wished to pay for their college education. Jasper, Edward and Emmett had to work their way through school.

"Oh okay," Bella responded though there was still some doubt in her voice. "What about you Angela?" Isabella asked kindly with no hint of malice in her voice.

"Oh, I am a psychologist but I work more with children." Angela said as she battled with May to eat her vegetables.

"Oh I always wanted to do that but I never got the chance. However I am happy with my lot; content."

"And what is that," I asked feeling that I had stayed quiet for too long.

"With my father's-in-law help, I was able to start a charity organization that helps children who have gone through what I have. We also started a scholarship program for children from impoverished backgrounds. You know, Angela, I'm always looking for a on-call psychologist. Would you consider it?"

"Absolutely. I would love to help." Angela beamed.

"So Jacob, loving Forks so far?" Emmett asked as he held my hand in his.

"I am actually. It's a completely different way of life here; slow, quiet. A guy could get use to this."

"If he hasn't already." Isabella jabbed causing us all to burst into a fit of giggles.

"That's harsh, sweetheart." Jacob said while dramatically holding his heart.

"True but you still love me." Isabella laughed.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He finished placing a kiss on her forehead.

I could not help but smile at the whole exchange. He loved her and it was plain to see.

"Now Isabella, tell me about this home of yours." Esme said placing her cutlery back on her plate.

"Well, I would actually prefer for you to come see it." Isabella said softly.

"What?" My mother-in-law asked as she began to vibrate in her seat. "Are you serious?"

"Of course, Mama. Saturday, Jake and I are having a small thanksgiving service at our home and we were hoping that you all would come." Isabella answered as a blush began to colour her cheeks.

"Of course we shall be there. Oh and I'll come help you get everything ready." Mrs. Cullen replied.

"That won't be necessary. Leah, our housekeeper, has everything under control. She loves planning these things from what I have heard. We have almost finished unpacking and Janet, our chef, already has a menu planned so right after the thanksgiving service, we will all have dinner." Jake said as he laughed at Bella's obvious discomfort at being the center of attention. "None of you are allergic to dogs are you? Because we just got three puppies."

"No. None of us are allergic but the kids will love you for it." Angela responded as she pointed to her smiling daughter.

"House keeper, chef? Sound like you are a kept woman, Isabella." Alice said with a slight malice in her voice. Softly, I groaned. I knew this was going to happen. The life Isabella lived was the life Alice wanted: a rich husband, a lovely house, working because she wanted to and not because she had to.

"Alice!" Jasper hissed at her.

"What! I'm just saying." She replied flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Jasper again opened his mouth to respond but before he could even say a single word, Jacob responded. His voice was cold and deadly.

"I do not know what you are trying to imply, Alice but let me tell you that my wife is my world, my life. I did not struggle through college to get my business degree for nothing. I did not work my ass off twenty four hours a day, seven days a week for my family to go hungry. I worked my ass off to get where I am today so forgive me if I insist that we hire a housekeeper and a chef so that my wife does not have to lift a single finger while at home."

"Actually, it sounds completely different to me." Alice sneered. "It sounded like your wife is living quite the life and that you just got a free ride to your position at your father's company."

From the corner of my eye, I could see the anger that was radiating through Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and I knew this meal was not going to end well.

"Alice, please," Isabella interjected, "that was not called for. You know nothing about us."

"Yes Alice you would be doing yourself a huge favor by shutting the hell up," Emmett warned, "since this is neither the time nor place."

"Whatever," She huffed childishly as she turned her attention back to her meal.

"I apologize Jacob and to you, Bella. It appears Mary Alice has reverted back to her ways of spite and malice." Dr. Cullen said in a cold, hard voice.

"It's quite alright Papa C and please forgive me Jasper for speaking to your wife in that manner but I did not like her words or the tone she used. You see I find myself in a difficult position. When Bella told me that she would be meeting all of you today, I, for one, was shocked. I did not like the idea about her meeting you all. I still don't. If I had my way each and every single one of you seated there except Angela and the children would be eating through a tube. I see that you are getting angry Jasper but just listen. Alice is your wife, your world. When you first saw Alice she was probably laughing and smiling. Am I right?"

Jacob waited silently for Jasper to nod his head before continuing.

"Well as I have said before, Isabella is my life, my world but unlike you, my first memory is not a happy one. It was the one that will forever haunt my dreams."

"Jake," Bella whispered softly, tears streaming down her face.

Instantly, Bella was wrapped tightly in her husband's arms as he continued to look over in our direction.

"The first time I saw Isabella was the night I found her dying from having used a bad batch of cocaine. I rushed her to the hospital and there five doctors worked for three hours until she was stable enough to be sent to ICU. She was unconscious for seven days. When she woke up, do you know what she told me or more appropriately asked me? She asked me why I hadn't just let her die. When I told her that I could not do that, she said that I should have done it because she wasn't worth it. Imagine that- the woman you love telling you to let her die. Trust me when I say that there is no torture more painful than that."

"For three months after that, Bella was in detox. When my father had heard what was going on, he insisted that we have her admitted to the best rehab facility that there is. After her detox period, was her therapy period. Only problem with that was that she had chosen not to speak. She had stopped talking and had now chosen to live a life of silence. Psychiatrist after psychiatrist tried everything and anything to get her to speak but nothing worked until we met a Dr. Marcus Volturi."

"Oh God!" Dr. Cullen exclaimed, "I have heard of him. He only deals with the toughest cases out there. He says he happens to love a good challenge. Was she really that bad Jacob?"

"Yes she was. She didn't eat, didn't sleep and didn't talk. She was so weak that she could not even walk. At first she did not speak. He was the one that did all the talking but he always seemed to hit the nail on the head when it came to what she was feeling. It was four months and nineteen days into her seeing him that she spoke."

"Jake please don't." Isabella cried knowing where this would lead.

"No sweetheart, you have cried to many times over this; over them. No more. I say no more tears." He cooed softly to the shaking and sobbing Isabella who now was pressed against chest before turning back to us. "On the day that Bella first spoke, Marcus had taken a more trash talk approach. He realized that if he bad mouthed a member of the family that he got a quicker response from Bella. He started of with you Papa C and then followed by bad mouthing you, Mama C. Occasionally Bella would flinch or cry out. It was impossible to get anything more out of her. But then he pulled out the big guns as a matter of speaking and started bad mouthing you three, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Do you know the reaction he got from her? She threw a five hundred dollar crystal vase at his head and told him in every possible word under the sun that she would kill him if he ever thought about bad mouthing her brothers again. When he asked why he couldn't bad mouth you all she said it was because you are her brothers and that she loves you. It was then that we finally got a breakthrough and she finally started talking. A year later she finally resembled a human being but she wasn't whole. It was then that Marcus suggested that she attempt to contact you all and that's when she sent her first letter to Papa and Mama C."

"Bella," Angela started to say before she, herself burst into tears. "What damaged you so much? You told us about the drugs but I know there is something more, something deeper. What aren't you telling us?" Angela murmured as she looked over to where Isabella was crying into Jacob's chest and where Mrs. Cullen was glaring daggers at us all.

"Alice and Rosalie were the ones who started the rumors. Alice and Rosalie were the ones who started the hazing. Alice and Rosalie were the masterminds behind what happened to Isabella." Mrs. Cullen spat. "That's what she wasn't telling you. Alice and Rosalie wanted to be apart of our family. Carlisle and I had not problem with that but they got jealous. They saw how Isabella had her own room at our house. They saw how she had her own car; her own credit card. Yes, I know Edward told you about their involvement but you will never know how much pain Isabella had to go through. You would never know the bruises that littered her skin. You would never know how she woke up every night in tears. You would never know how she began to cut herself saying how the pain reminded her that she was alive. You will also never know the lie she told on that stage."

"Esme." Dr. Cullen cautioned even though his attention was focused on Isabella.

"What lie?" Angela asked.

"Don't Esme me, Carlisle." Mrs. Cullen huffed. "You know how Isabella said she was able to escape from the men who were trying to rape her?" Mrs. Cullen sneered and waited until Angela nodded before continuing. "She lied."

"What?" I choked out.

"That's right, Rosalie." Esme snapped in my direction. "Because you and Alice were so jealous of something that Carlisle and I were more than prepared to give to you, my daughter ended up being raped."

"Oh God." Edward gasped out.

"What does God have to do anything with this, Edward? If your brother had put a stop to it, none of this would have happened, isn't that right, Jasper?" Dr. Cullen shouted at his son, drawing the attention of everyone present in the restaurant. "My daughter was raped because of you idiots. Your jealousy caused this. Now you know why we want nothing to do with you."

"I don't believe." Emmett whispered, looking at Jasper in shock.

"You better believe it. Why do you think you friend James is in prison?" Dr. Cullen rebutted and that was when all hell broke loose.


	6. Her First Act of Forgiveness

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A TRAILER OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THIS STORY OR ANYOTHER ONE OF MY STORIES, LET ME KNOW.

**THE FORGIVENESS ONLY SHE CAN GIVE.**

**CHAPTER ONE: HER FIRST ACT OF FORGIVENESS.**

_"Bonded ... for better or worse, your always connected."_

Christie peeked over her grandfather's desk as he looked over some papers.

"Granpie, when are we going to see the new house?" She asked as she adorably scratched her nose.

Chuckling, he handed back his papers to his secretary and pushed away from his desk.

"In a few days, mama. Your parents want to make sure that everything is set up for your room." He answered as the adorable six year old blond hair age crawled into his lap.

Truly Christie's room at the new house was already set up. What was not in place was the fact that the Cullens had no idea of her existence.

Christie Black was Isabella's deepest secret. She was the daughter of a recovering drug addict and the man who was vile enough to rape her mother. She was the permanent reminder of the point of her mother's life when her life was destroyed but she was also the most loved girl.

When Jacob found out about Christie, several days after he found Isabella, he immediately found the little girl and moved the girl into their home. It had taken Jacob and Bella a lot of time to get where they were now but their marriage was stronger than ever. He knew that they would both overcome whatever they had to face.

"Okay." The young girl sighed. "I'll take a nappy." She cuddled closer to her grandfather who smiled as he leaned back in his seat and allowed the young child to fall asleep on his chest while his thoughts lingered on his son and daughter-in-law.

.

.

.

Jacob Black was a man lost in his own thoughts. The family lunch with the Cullens had been a disaster. Jasper Cullen was presently warded at the hospital nursing some pretty serious injuries ranging from a broken nose to a punctured lung. Edward and Emmett were both sitting in jail cells after having dealt Jasper such a brutal beating. Angela had moved out of her home and into her parents' home with her children and was refusing to speak to anyone from the Cullen family. Papa and Mama C were constantly calling to check up on Bella while Bella's father and step-mother had moved into Jacob's home with her step-brothers.

His wife however, was in a daze of sorts. She was not all there. He could feel her pulling away and that was a cause for concern.

Presently, she was asleep; snuggled up to his side. He could not help but pull her closer to him. He loved her so much that he lost all reason when it came to her. That was why he at war with himself. He had reined himself in on many points in time that afternoon so that he would not lung across the table and just beat the hell out of Jasper. He was the one Jacob blamed for what triggered Isabella's downward spiral into drugs.

With a heavy heart, Jacob pulled away from Bella and made his way into his closet to get dressed. He knew she had taken some sedative pills so he knew that she would be out for a while so he took this opportunity to deal with something had been bugging the hell out of him.

Within minutes he was dressed in one of his tailored shirts and was heading on his way out the door, briefly stopping at her parent's bedroom to tell them that he was stepping out.

Bella woke up just in time to hear her husband's car speeding out the driveway.

.

.

.

Edward and Emmett hardly said anything to the other as they sat in their jail cell. Neither one of them had been able to wrap their heads around their heads with what they learned. Their mother's words rang through their minds constantly.

Rape.

Isabella was raped.

Their sister was raped and had they been there for her, none of this would have happened.

They were pulled out of their thoughts as their cell door opened.

"Follow me." The officer said in a monotone voice he said as he led them into a room where two men stood; both of whom were dressed in tailored suits.

"Have a seat." Jacob Black said as he turned to look at them.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett said in a stunned voice.

"I came to talk to you. Your bail is being processed as we speak." Jacob said.

"Thank you but that still doesn't answer the question." Edward responded as he took a seat.

Sighing Jacob made his way over to the table where he placed a picture on it. Edward picked it up and looked at the little girl on it before handing it to Emmett who looked questioningly at Jacob.

"Her name is Christie." Jacob started after the nameless man nodded. "She is Isabella's daughter through blood and mine through ever way that matter. I hope you don't need me to go through the details of how she came to be. We all know where she came from thanks to your mother's revelation."

A few minutes of silence followed before Jacob started to talk again.

"I want to hate you." He said with a shake of his head. "Isabella however is not making it possible because she loves you both. So I am here with an agenda. This is something she has been putting off and it has hindered her recovery so I need your help with it."

"Anything." Emmett said and Edward nodded in agreement.

"I want you to come with me to my house and I want you to take the slaps and hits and curses and shouting Bella throws at you and then when she breaks down I want you to take her into your arms and be her brothers. She loves you so much that she is past all reasoning when it comes to you all. She never got closure and the only way she will get is if you do this for her. She won't come to you so you have to go to her." Jacob said softly.

"Are you sure this will work?" Emmett asked sceptically.

"She has already forgiven you. She understood why those things happened but for her to verbally given you the forgiveness you all need, then she needs to let out all the anger and you all need to talk."

"Alright let's go." Edward sighed as he stood.

.

.

.

Isabella looked up and she could feel as the blood drained from her face as her husband walked into her library with Emmett and Edward following him. No words were passed between the pseudo-siblings.

"We're sorry." Edward murmured after twenty long minutes.

"You turned me away. You hurt me. You treated me like a leper." Isabella murmured; her voice pained. "I loved you like my brothers. You were my brothers. You are my brothers. How dear you treat me like that and you have the gull to marry one of the women who made my life a living hell. I hated myself. I felt so dirty. I felt so ashamed of myself." By this time she was screaming so loud the Charlie came running into the room.

"I hated you for so long." She cried out, "but you were my brothers. You are my brothers. I love you. You bastards! I would do anything for you but you treated me like shit. I love you so much that I can't stay mad at you. I love you so much. I love you. I forgive you. God!" She sobbed out and simultaneously both Emmett and Edward enclosed Isabella in their arms both men feeling the burden they carries on their shoulder lift off and finally after so long they had their sister in their arms.


End file.
